


Hate

by RikkuShinra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Ardyn, Chancellor of Niflheim hates everything in Eos. The plants are to green, the sun to warm. He hates the people like Ideolas because of their wrinkly skin and mostly his face, Loqi the annoying little baby-faced General and his newest Prisoner of war - Iris Amicitia.





	Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from FF.net

Ardyn, Chancellor of Nifleheim hates everything in Eos. The plants are too green, the sun too warm, daylight because it's just too fucking bright. He hates the people like Ideolas because of their wrinkly skin and mostly his face, Ravus because he is far too handsome, Aranea because she refused to let him just touch her boob once. That's all he wanted anyway, in the back of his mind he knows Ravus has his hands on the goods -he's not blind. Luna for being stupid, Verstael because he got old, Ulldor because Noctis should have just killed the bootlicker and lastly Loqi the annoying little baby-faced General and his newest Prisoner of war.

Iris Amicitia.

Oh, he hates her the most. Especially the way, even when he sneers at her, wishing a Meteor would tear through the stars and slam into that angelic face of hers, she smiles at him as if he is the greatest thing she has ever seen. Which he knows is wrong, he's heard her talk about Noctis, and the shy smiles she gives Loqi or the way her eyes alight with awe when Highwind does a rather impressive attack with her javelin. He hates that most of all, her unrelenting praise and dedication to a man, scratch that out, a boy she has not seen in five years. He also hates those javelins, for they are not him.

"He's going to return," Iris all but sings and Ardyn's pen cracks as his grip tightened and his thumb bends back the top. She is not paying attention to him, to preoccupied with some dumb Lucian tradition that deals with fir trees, one he barely remembers but she insisted he must have in his office. Six, he hates the freedom she has because of her status as a noble. Even so far from her tiny home of Insomnia, she is treated like a lady of her birthright. He hates that the most, she gets fancy dresses, he still wears striped pants and whimsical coats. She attends parties, eats at the same table as the Emperor, giggles excessively at some stupid joke Loqi has told her. He is stuck listening to Ideolas ramble for the sake of hearing his own voice. Those jokes are only stupid because Loqi has told it, and the blond noble fills her wine glass with more even though she has barely touched it.

Prisoners should not get this treatment, Ardyn silently insists as he tosses his pen into the trash and searches for another. His thoughts do not stop Iris as she sets a gayly smiling snowman on the edge of his desk. He barely squashes the swelling urge to use his armiger on the stuffed animal, on her.

While he hates the freedom she has, it is extraordinarily little. She spends her time being babysat by some commander, never Verstael. He hates that he had refused and was given leniency to not partake in the re-education of this girl. He wanted no part of it and he hates how that has changed. The girl only sees the world outside when Ravus or Loqi is with her, and he hates that Ravus can bring a smile to her face as they walk in the Gardens far from Zegnautus Keep. He hates how he sits and watches them, and the small gifts they share. Ravus gives her letters from her brother, and she gives him ones to send out. He hates that they have a secret, how Ravus has become a stand-in for Gladiolus.

Ardyn's hate does not run as deep towards Ravus as it does with Loqi. He catches them, more times than he cares to count so now he has just given up. The sideways glances, the way she brushes her hair now far longer than she would like it [he knows she hates that, but it is the style in Gralea, so she wears it long], but the small gesture always catches Loqi's eyes. He fumbles his words, eyes glazing as she takes the lead to speak, his jaw slack. Ugh, Ardyn hates Loqi but he knows it is to be their last celebration together, and Ardyn is only slightly sad neither know. He has just found out himself, Ulldor's loud voice is hard to drown out. Dear Shiva's tits, he hates that man the most and can't wait to dance on his grave.

Some days, Ardyn hates their excursions into the city. Loqi takes her shopping, takes time to teach her how to drive, takes her to eat under the pretense that the food inside the Keep is and quoted 'like Garula shit on a hot day.' He is right, but Ardyn hates having to tell him he's getting to close, in too deep; so, he doesn't. It will be fun to watch the heartbreak. The way Loqi brushes off any warnings raises murderous intent. Ardyn enjoys basking in the thoughts of his hand's wrapped about the little Niff's neck would feel. He believes it will feel good, so he smiles and hates that he has gotten caught. The waitress's appearance followed by Iris's return from the ladies' room quells the thoughts. Only for a little while.

Ardyn does not hate seeing her face as Ravus breaks the news that Noctis is to wed Luna. He takes immense pleasure in the rivers of tears falling along her nose, he just wishes she would have cried out. A dramatic 'no' to the heavens would have made the rainy day even better. But she does nothing like that, she just nods her head, gives Ravus a hug, for his face and heart are more broken than hers. She leaves them to deal with this issue themselves. Ardyn pleased but not satisfied with her tears and Ravus is left to wonder when the girl had grown stronger than him.

He hates hearing at a Council meeting that she will finally, after five years, be returned to Insomnia. At twenty she has stolen hearts, at least one. The dumb little Tummelt boy is besotted by her, to her credit Iris has him wrapped around her finger. If Bahamut would just strike him down at that very moment, Ardyn would be at peace. He knows that will never happen, the assholes are enjoying the show. He hates that slight disgusting feeling of remorse as it swells in his to small heart as he passes a random hallway. The soft whispers of lovers reach his ears, so he stops and listens.

Loqi whispers sweet promises, Ardyn hopes to gag on a fly. Iris's voice, so sweet and warm breaks into a sob, now he is interested.

"I can't go back," she sounds broken, spoiled. Ardyn knows its not from her 're-education' he made sure of that. They all did, Ravus with the letters, Aranea with the training, Loqi with his nasty habit of falling in love. And he, Ardyn Izunia nee Lucis Caelum, with the misplaced love he held for his traitorous brother, just gave no fucks to rehabilitate the girl into a mindless follower for Aldercap.

"Why not? Your brother will be here in a few days, you can go home." Loqi brushes her hair back, trailing a line of soft, tender kisses along her lips. Ardyn shakes his head, he hates how youth has been spoiled on this twit. If the girls' weight gain was not a sign then nothing would be. Returning tarnished items, Niflheim at its finest.

Ardyn had mixed emotions as he makes his presence known, he hates the shock on Iris's face but delights in the wide-eyed fish face of Loqi. "She's pregnant, you're an asinine twat." Ardyn leans into the corridor, joining the ill-fated lovers, and hisses at the two. Iris is the first to look away, shame, regret, hope. It feels like an eternity until Loqi snaps out of his trance, the news registering on his face. By the Six Ardyn hopes this child takes after its mother in both looks and intelligence.

"But, how?"

"Really?" Ardyn throws his hands up, pleading quietly for Ramah to strike him down or some primordial Astral to come and end his life. "You held hands obviously."

Loqi frowns, one hand taking hold of Iris', "would you shut up?" The General pushes him to the side, absconding with Iris. Ardyn shakes his head, he really hates Loqi. Just not as much as Gladiolus does.

Ardyn relishes the time he spends with the eldest Amicitia. It is like the Rock of Ravatogh after an earthquake all hellfire and brimstone be damned, Gladiolus made the earth tremble beneath Loqi's feet. There is no doubt about marriage this time or murder. Ardyn likes both. He likes wedding cakes and he also likes the sight of crimson staining sheets. Just a higher preference for one, so he doesn't mind the cake Iris picks. He just hates that there was no blood on that warm Spring day.

He loves Iris's dress. He does hate how she has grown on him, like a tapeworm. He hates that she is marrying Loqi and how pleased that little runt looks holding her in his arms as they kiss before thousands. _Anytime now, just kill me lets end this now._ No bolt of lightning, or freezing gust nor a blade some to his aid. Ardyn hates how he ends up stuck reading a book as snow falls outside his office window, the blond hair brown eyed demonic spawn of Loqi on his lap. He hates how he is not babysitting this leech but reading to it as his mother takes her time decorating another tree in his office in honor of the Glacian.

"Can you tell me about Shiva?" The little boy turns his head up, his mothers' eyes are wide and curious digging for a yes. Ardyn pulls his lip to the side in thought. He hates Iris like one hates a puppy, for she managed to worm her way in, and Loqi for his assistance in producing such an adorable leech.


End file.
